


Of Coffee and Orgasms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Cass is a coffee addict, Cisswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Fallen Castiel, Fem!Cas, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Human Castiel, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Shower Sex, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cass is extremely grumpy before her morning coffee, and Deanna coaxes her out of bed with caffeine and orgasms. </p><p>But mostly orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Orgasms

Deanna slowly opened her eyes to discover that she had, as usual, inhaled a mouthful of Cass’ hair. Cass had, as usual, stolen all the blankets as they slept so Deanna had been forced to huddle against her for warmth (okay, so that probably wasn’t the _only_ reason that Deanna was spooned so closely to Cass, but it was the reason that they were both precariously close to the edge of Cass’s side of the bed). Deanna slowly moved her arm from where it was slung over Cass’s naked body and gently smoothed down Cass’s curly bed-head before carefully rolling away with reluctance, reaching towards her phone on her bedside table. She groaned when she saw the time—it was already late in the morning. And she knew from experience just how long it took to get Cass’s ass out of bed.

Not that she didn’t enjoy the task. Immensely.

She rolled back towards Cass and gingerly pulled the former angel closer to the middle of the bed. Cass didn’t move in the slightest, still dead asleep. Deanna couldn’t help grinning as she brushed a hand through Cass’s hair to bare her neck, beginning to press a line of gentle kisses down the side.

Beginning to stir slightly, Cass pressed back into Deanna with a sigh.

“Cassie?” Deanna breathed into her ear. “Come on, we should get up.”

Cass made a barely audible little grunt at that. Deanna tried not to laugh at how adorable she was, and instead ran her hand down Cass’s bare side.

“Come on, baby,” she crooned gently, kissing at the side of her face before rolling Cass onto her back. Cass’s face twisted into a grumpy frown, but Deanna just smiled again and kissed all around her face, neck, and bare chest. It took several long minutes of coaxing before Cass finally gave up with a sigh and opened her eyes, squinting up at Deanna blearily.

“Coffee,” she demanded succinctly.

Deanna sighed dramatically. “Jesus, Cass, I never would have introduced you to the stuff if I had known how addicted you would become,” she said with a teasing poke to Cass’s side. Ever since Deanna had pushed a mug of black coffee across the kitchen table towards the newly-human Cass several weeks ago, Cass seemed incapable of functioning before a cup or two.

Cass just glared. Jesus, her girlfriend was grumpy in the morning. “Coffee,” she said more darkly, her voice still rough from sleep.

Deanna huffed a laugh. “Okay, okay, I’ll start a pot now,” she acquiesced, pushing herself up and raising her hands in defeat. She stood up and scanned the room for her t-shirt and boxers which had been thrown haphazardly across the room last night by the same former angel when she had been in a far more agreeable mood. Slipping them on, she glanced back at her girlfriend before leaving the room only to roll her eyes at the sight of Cass, who had pulled the blanket over her head as if in defense. Drama queen.

Deanna stretched sleepily as she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen, yawning. She did not run into her sister, nor did she see her upon entering the kitchen, which meant that Sam was probably already out on her morning jog, the health nut.

She went about the familiar task of brewing coffee, eager to get back to Cass. While nothing was as effective as coffee in waking up a sleepy, grumpy Cass, there was one tactic that was a close second, and Deanna was more than willing to give that a try while the coffee brewed.

Once she hit the “start” button she went back down the hallway towards her bedroom to find Cass exactly as she left her—she was still burrowed protectively beneath the blankets, unmoving. Deanna knelt on the bed beside the lump that was Cass, shaking her gently.

“Cass?” she began. “Come on, babe, coffee’s on.”

There was an incoherent mumble of words from beneath the blanket, and Deanna bit her lip to keep from laughing. “What was that?”

Cass pushed the blanket down with obvious reluctance so her face and wicked bed head were once again visible.

“‘On’ does not mean ‘ready,’” she repeated with an irritated huff.

“Hmmm, I guess you’re right,” Deanna said with feigned thoughtfulness, smoothing fly-aways tenderly away from Cass’s face. “Is there something I can offer you in the meantime?” she intoned innocently, with a not-so-innocently arched eyebrow.

Someone who didn’t know Cass as well as Deanna may have thought that she remained quite impassive, but the quirk of the smile at the corners of Cass’s mouth and the way those blue eyes got a bit brighter were entirely legible to Deanna. She smiled wider and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Cass’s lips. She then kissed down her throat and chest again before biting at a hardened nipple, in response to which Cass gasped and arched towards her.

“Something you want, Cass?” she asked, keeping up the innocent charade—she loved playing this game with Cass on lazy mornings like this one.

Cass moaned and nodded.

“And what’s that?”

Cass surprised her with a sudden flurry of motion—too tired to get her own coffee my _ass_ , Deanna thought—in which she pulled at the covers, knocking Deanna off of her knees, before flinging them over Deanna’s torso so it was dark all around her, her face landing gracefully on Cass’s stomach in the tumult.

“Fucker,” Deanna cursed even as she laughed. “That doesn’t exactly answer my question,” she called through the layer of blanket.

Cass’s spreading legs did though.

Deanna’s quick intake of breath seemed loud in the dark space around her, although it was likely muffled by the blanket. All teasing forgotten, Deanna dove in without hesitation, settling herself on her knees between Cass’s thighs and immediately spreading her tongue flat against Cass’s vulva. Cass’s resulting gasp was loud enough to reach her through the layer of blanket. Smiling slightly, Deanna moved a spread hand to each of Cass’s thighs, pushing her legs further out as she continued to provide long, flat licks from Cass’s vaginal entrance up to her clit. Cass was already arching towards her at the contact, a silent plea for more, but Deanna just moved her left arm and secured it over Cass’s pelvis to keep her angel right where she wanted her. She then began to weave her tongue between the folds of Cass’s labia, up and down and back again but refusing to linger on her clit—she wanted Cass to be truly awake and begging for it.

And she was, albeit with her usual pre-coffee non-verbal communication skills—straining against Deanna’s forearm that held her in place, spreading her legs wider, and panting loudly. Deanna slowly trailed her fingers up from where they rested on Cass’s stomach until they escaped the blanket and found Cass’s right breast, pinching at the nipple there before moving her fingers up towards Cass’s mouth. Unable to see what she was doing beneath the blanket, she just offered two fingers silently, which were almost immediately engulfed in Cass’s wet, warm mouth. Cass sucked on them at length before carefully returning Deanna’s hand beneath the blanket, and Deanna was quick to push her two wet fingers up against Cass’s entrance, feeling Cass arch her back towards her as they slipped into the wetness with ease. She immediately began curling them upwards at an almost relentless pace, eager to begin hearing more than panting breaths from Cass. Sure enough, she cried out softly at the pressure and continued to arch up into Deanna’s hand.

Their combined rising body heat beginning stifle her under the blanket, Deanna swiped it over her head and threw it behind her as she pushed her fingers deeper and found that spot within Cass that drove her to desperation, continuing to curl upwards as she lowered her mouth to Cass’s clit. Cass reached for Deanna’s now visible head, her fingers curling into Deanna’s hair and pressing her down in frenetic encouragement. Deanna moaned as she flicked at Cass’s clit in several hard, successive strokes of her tongue, reveling in Cass’s resulting groans and the way her free hand clenched at the sheets.

Continuing to move her fingers within Cass at a steady pace, Deanna alternated between sucking at Cass’s clit and writing upon it with her tongue. She wrote her love upon Cass’s clit, and realized that she could contently spend the entire day here between Cass’s thighs, spelling out prayers of thanks, hymns of praise, odes to Cass’s messy curls and blue eyes and delicious cunt.

She could feel Cass’s entire body tensing as she neared orgasm, could hear how close Cass was in the way she let out a lengthy, high-pitched whine, so Deanna pulled away her mouth and focused upon pressing her fingers deep, moving them rhythmically as her other hand palmed Cass’s mound to rub the pad of her thumb in circles over Cass’s clit in just the way she knew she liked. Sure enough, after only a few more moments Cass was coming hard in her hands, pushing her head back deeply into the mattress as she arched towards Deanna, trembling and moaning. Deanna worked her through it until Cass began to pull away at the sensitivity, at which time she moved up Cass’s torso with soft little kisses before capturing Cass’s lips with her own.

She kissed her deeply, and Cass, now obviously fully awake (or as much as that was possible pre-caffeine) kissed her back, biting at her lip and thrusting her tongue into Deanna’s mouth. After several long moments, Deanna pulled away and shoved playfully at Cass’s shoulder.

“Your mouth tastes awful,” she teased, unable to keep the fondness out of her tone.

Cass just smiled. “You taste like me.”

Deanna laughed and kissed her again.

“If you brought me my coffee I would taste like that instead,” Cass noted innocently when the kiss had broken off once more.

Deanna rolled her eyes. “Oh I see how it is. Starting your coffee and giving you a mind-blowing orgasm wasn’t enough for you? Now I have to fetch your coffee too?”

Cass’s smile took on a wickedness that suited the former angel all too well. “I’ll make it up to you in the shower,” she said coyly.

Deanna was very glad in this moment that she had not removed her t-shirt and boxers, quickly getting up off the bed and making her way back to the kitchen. Quickly pouring the coffee into two mugs and trying to walk briskly without splattering the hot liquid all over her hands as she made her way back down the hall, she happened to run into Sam returning from her morning jog.

“Morning, Sam. Bye, Sam,” she said in a rush, keeping an eye on the mugs to prevent them from sloshing as she continued down the hall. But she didn’t even need to look at Sam to know that her sister was giving her one of her best eye rolls (okay, so they definitely ran in the family, and that seemed to be spreading to Cass, but whatever).

“Seriously, Dee? God, I thought the sexual tension all these years were bad, but are you two going to stop going at each other any time soon?” Sam called after her.

“Nope!” Deanna called back cheerfully, almost at the entrance to her bedroom. She turned around to direct an obnoxiously happy smile at Sam before carefully opening the bedroom door.

Cass was sitting up against the headboard with the blankets pooled around her, looking completely sexy with a post-orgasm flush as well as entirely adorable by virtue of her sleepy eyes and an atrocious case of bed-head. Cass smiled widely upon seeing her, and Deanna handed her one of the steaming mugs of coffee before settling in beside her, leaning against the headboard and sipping at her own cup. Cass nuzzled into Deanna’s shoulder and they just enjoyed each others’ company for several peaceful, quiet minutes, entirely content to just be near one another.

After her cup was about half empty (which didn’t take long at the rate Cass drank coffee), Cass sat back up and pulled Deanna into a kiss. While Deanna always loved kissing Cass, she especially loved it when the taste of Cass got all mixed up in the wonderfully bitter taste of black coffee, so she pushed her tongue in, sliding it alongside Cass’s and licking at the roof of her mouth. Cass moaned into the kiss and Deanna bit at Cass’s lip as she pulled away before smoothing it with her tongue.

“Shower, now,” Cass said, moving to set her coffee down on the bedside table.

“Wow, you must really love me,” Deanna teased, but her coffee was already on her own bedside table and she was already moving towards the bathroom. Cass rolled off the bed gracefully and came up behind Deanna quickly, ushering her into the bathroom from behind (and not without groping her ass at length, not that Deanna was complaining).

The moment they had stepped over the threshold to the bathroom, Deanna only had the warning of the door slamming behind them before Cass was spinning her around and pressing her forcefully into the wood, pushing into her mouth roughly. She quickly got with the program, wrapping her arms around Cass’s still-naked body and running her short fingernails down Cass’s back, kissing back with abandon.

Cass had obviously (rightly) decided that Deanna was overdressed for the occasion and began tugging at the hem of her black t-shirt. Reluctant to not be touching Cass but eager to feel skin on skin, Deanna accommodatingly lifted her arms above her head. The kiss was only broken for a moment before her shirt was tossed haphazardly to the floor. She pushed at Cass gently, guiding them towards the shower while continuing to kiss somewhat messily and awkwardly, but the idea of their lips being apart seemed unthinkable in that moment.

Once Cass’s back hit the wall by the shower door Deanna broke away to reach into the shower and turn on the hot water, letting it warm to her preferred temperature of scalding as she returned her attentions to Cass’s mouth, both of them moaning as their bared breasts pressed together. Deanna wrapped her left hand behind Cass’s neck and played with the nape as she thrust her pelvis at Cass needily, and in response Cass pulled down Deanna’s boxers and grabbed both of her ass cheeks, pulling their bodies—if possible—even more firmly together. Deanna carefully stepped out of her boxers, kissing and nipping along Cass’s neck before reaching into the shower to check the temperature. Close enough, she thought to herself before grasping Cass’s hand and pulling her into the water after her.

The blissfully hot water hit Deanna’s back and she leaned into it with a sigh, and Cass took her other hand as well as Deanna got her hair wet and allowed the water to cascade down her breasts and stomach. God, it felt amazing, and the best part was yet to come. She pulled Cass in with a smile, their hands still joined, and moved to the side a little so the water hit Cass’s chest before moving forward to rub their wet breasts together. They both groaned at the contact, slipping against each other and simultaneously reaching for each other’s faces as their lips dragged together again. The kiss was slower this time, less desperate and more luxurious as they both marveled in the feeling of their wet skin sticking and slipping, their breaths already coming in gasps.

Then Cass was carefully guiding Deanna to the shower wall, pressing her back up against the cold tiles. The sight of Cass dropping to her knees would never not make Deanna’s stomach churn pleasantly with desire. She reached up to angle the shower head away so Cass wouldn’t get water in her eyes, and Cass pushed up on Deanna’s left leg, silently directing her to balance it on the shower ledge. Deanna happily obliged, hanging onto the handle on the wall of the shower to her right with one hand while weaving the fingers of her other hand into Cass’s damp hair. Cass kissed up the inside of her thigh at a tortuously slow place, and Deanna leaned her head back against the tile and closed her eyes, a quiet sob escaping.

Cass chuckled. “You were very… accommodating this morning,” she said, and Deanna could hear the wide smile in her voice before she even opened her eyes again and looked down into Cass’s bright blue eyes. “I suppose I should reward you.”

Deanna could only whimper and nod vigorously, but this whimper quickly turned into a loud groan as Cass began to deftly explore her vulva with two wet fingers before pushing them inside her. At this angle she was helpless—she couldn’t even buck into them for fear of slipping (the downside of shower sex, but hey, it was worth it). Instead she just focused on balancing and holding on tightly as Cass began to fuck her with those beautifully long, clever fingers of hers, Deanna’s mewls of want growing louder by the minute and almost turning to a sharp yell as Cass curled her fingers forward.

She dug her fingers more tightly into Cass’s hair, pushing her head insistently towards her in a desperate need for that sweet mouth to be working her clit, thrusting downward with what little momentum she had. Seemingly eager to comply, Cass’s pink lips were suddenly on her and Deanna tried her best to spread her legs wider to accommodate while keeping her somewhat precarious balance.

Cass made Deanna gasp when she pushed in a third finger, and Deanna clenched around it as she groaned loudly. Fuck, should could hear how wet she was as Cass finger fucked her, the noises obscene and the soft licks at her clit so, _so_ good but not quite enough to send her careening over the edge.

“Please, Cassie, please,” she heard herself pleading as if from far away, her voice echoing off the tile around them. “ _Please_ ,” she insisted, and Cass finally had mercy, sucking on her clit and pressing her tongue into it hard before moving the hand that was not helping to keep Deanna’s leg propped up down her stomach, bringing a finger down to press hard into her clit just how she knew Deanna liked, the fingers inside her still working deftly. Deanna felt as if she was shaking apart, and right when she was on the brink of losing it Cass pulled her mouth away to look up into Deanna’s green eyes and command quietly, “Come, Dee.”

And fuck, Deanna did, her voice reverberating off of the shower walls as she cried out loudly, feeling her limbs melt into puddy against the shower walls, one of her hands holding onto Cass’s shoulder for dear life as she trembled her way through it for what felt like almost a full minute.

When she began to slide down Cass caught her with ease, returning Deanna’s shaking leg to the shower floor before gently removing her fingers from inside of her and rinsing them in the shower stream. Deanna helped Cass up from her knees as best as she could manage before pressing together again, Cass wrapping Deanna up in her arms. Their wet skin met again as their limbs and lips tangled together, both of them quiet now, the sound of the water hitting the shower floor the only noise.

Deanna pulled out of the tender kiss after a while and leaned her head contentedly against Cass’s shoulder, and they just stood under the hot water for several long minutes, breathing each other in, savoring each and every place where their skin touched. 

Cass finally moved away and reached for the shampoo bottle, turning back to Deanna with a quirked eyebrow. Deanna smiled and readjusted the shower head, wetting her hair before switching places with Cass, who did the same as she poured some shampoo into her palms. Deanna took the bottle from her and did the same before they were both reaching for each other’s hair, laughing quietly.

Deanna worked the shampoo into a lather in Cass’s long strands as Cass worked at Deanna’s shorter hair, alternating between doing the job seriously and basically giving Cass a noogie, much to the former angel’s seeming chagrin, although her eyes betrayed her mirth until they both broke out into louder, more playful laughter. Cass reached up and took some of the extra lather from her hair and put it on Deanna’s nose, making her sneeze, much to Cass’s amusement. Deanna retaliated by splashing at Cass’s face, who then pulled Deanna in with the seeming intent to grab more lather from the top of Deanna’s head, but Deanna stalled her with a kiss.

“No fair,” Cass mumbled against her lips, but Deanna just laughed against Cass’s lips and stuck her tongue into her mouth, and suddenly they were under the stream of water again and their hands were exploring each others’ bodies with re-mounting desire and _somehow_ Deanna’s fingers ended up in Cass’s vagina and Cass was returning the favor, and then they were fucking at each other, Cass’s free arm wrapped around Deanna’s waist and Deanna’s wrapped around Cass’s neck, balanced somewhat precariously but trusting the other to catch them if they slipped.

It was quick and messy and glorious as they pressed at each others’ mouths and bit and sucked at each others’ necks until Cass was coming again in Deanna’s hand, and screaming her orgasm into Deanna’s mouth. It only took a few circles around her clit after that before Deanna was following Cass, clutching her tightly as she fell over the edge as well, distantly realizing that the water was getting lukewarm but not really caring as she rested her forehead against Cass’s and breathed deeply.

Yep, Deanna thought as the ever-cooling water continued to hit their bodies, Sam was going to tease her for this one. God even knew what time it was—most of the day had probably passed them by already. But Deanna couldn’t find it within herself to care as Cass pulled away and smiled up at her, radiating happiness. There was absolutely nothing else on this earth that she would rather be doing, and she had never felt so at peace with herself and with the world than she did when she was wrapped in Cass’s arms.

So she just kissed Cass again and wished for her life to be blessed with many such lazy days shared with the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought in the comments. <3


End file.
